eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Eldor
"A life worth living is a life worth keeping." :::: ''--'' Victoria Eldor If there was one thing that could be said for Victoria in her life it was the sheer will to go on where others would not. At the age of nine her parents were killed in what amounts to a completely chance mugging, restrained, she was unable to prevent their deaths without any latent magical power unlocked-- it was this fateful encounter that set the, at the time of her death, incredible magi on the path to becoming not only a great ruler, but one of the leading supporters of freedoms of her time. For the majority of her youth after her parent's death, she sought ways to fulfil her dreams of becoming the masterful magus that her father had envisioned her to be. With their memories in mind, and nothing but a burning will to press forward, she struggled for nineteen years to obtain not just that power -- but eternal life itself. She eventually met her end as her parents did, a mere victim of circumstance and the human condition; to sin. In that time she went from nameless, pitiful vagabond, to leading a group of adventurers through situations that would shake most militia to their core -- against the undead, through two wars, and became Queen of Tilandre by capitalizing on public destabilization caused by a regent unlawfully put on the throne by Eurus Avharain at the time; bringing about an increase in wealth to the port city in her reign. She was the orchestrator for the coup on Nostvale that was supposedly lead by Emanuel Vansaun; being offered a chance at revenge for a past misdeed done by Zahilekim Sakete, and she was successful in her task-- removing the him from the seat of Nostvale. She was also responsible for the Grand Cull of Year 777 as the plague surfaced upon the horizon, quelling the riots of the port town and in total racking up a death toll of 30,000 in order to maintain order; preventing the food stores from being raided. After these events the Queen set down policies which lead to the rapid revival of the town, along with setting down laws and civil guidelines for future generations within the Tilandrean Doctrine. Founded the colony of Antegria with the help of Ed Jinseer as advisor and friend. The pinnacle of her life was arguably the rediscovery of the Wynne Tome; which she referred to as the Fatum De Hominis or "Fate of Humanity". The book in which humanity started to refine their own methods to becoming immortal beings. Personality Her personality can be summed up in a word as incorrigible. The defining moment in her development was the death of her parents, which is a lesser known story to all but those who were very close to her-- between her daughter, and her two wives. As a child she was naive, but apt, capable of grasping new concepts faster than average; by age fourteen she was taught the current history of Valmasia by none other than Namarre Sakete, whom was to become her idol and mentor. Thanks to the efforts of her first encounter with David Camus when visiting Byson in her youth, she grew quite vain over her appearance, this was hidden away by a sense of'' sprezzatura provided by the very same man; it stuck with her for most of her life. With the profound loss of her parents, she had never settled on the idea of her own death occurring. For as long as she remained alive then so did their memory, and as such she began to fear death in a sense that she had something more than merely herself to protect from a young age. Upon seeing the dead and decaying bodies outside of Byson one evening, she started to question the absurdities of life; each moment that had transpired which was not in her favour to her, was merely proof of her own inability to prevent them. With this in mind, she sought for the betterment of her own abilities, wisdom, strength, magical prowess and ultimately a form of life that was eternally preserved. She was often without purpose, however gravitated towards altruism. She was generous, having little to find interest in material wealth for other than a means to improve the quality of life for her peers-- often ignoring the treasures offered along her adventures in pursuit of the keys that would allow her to eventually obtain the tome she sought. Despite these traits, and a seemingly calm exterior she had bouts of spontaneity, loved fights and the adrenaline that ensued to the point that in her early years it threatened to corrupt -- as she got older it manifested into traits based around domination, of which she greatly enjoyed. She was a philosopher, referring to religious texts of both Kraus and the Oscuri's knowledge, particularly that bestowed upon her by her mentor of the first generation. With the history at her disposal she came to the personal conclusion that reality was inherently flawed, and the angels who towered above mankind were merely to become milestones by which humanity may one day gauge itself against in the pursuit of greatness; be it through mind, body, magic or all three. The ideas presented within the Tilandrean Doctrine boast fairness and equal opportunity for all those who choose to be a part of the village's society-- and were overall progressive. Abilities '''Mixed Magic Mastery' -- Over the course of her life she practised all forms of casting, whilst she was predominantly a symbolic caster, she ended up incorporating an incredible degree of cognitive control mixed in with sheer reflexive control over her mana. At any point in the day she could be found exerting her will in one form or another to keep this sense sharp. Mana Sense -- She was at one with the world. Part of her growth was to prefer life over the ideas of reincarnation and death, so she found it prudent to try experiencing the simple wonders of the world through her mana alone, often detaching herself and becoming introverted to the point her senses of all things mana related was sharp. Infernal Arena -- Victoria's choice of magic mixed fire with cosmic to create an area that was akin to standing within the infernos of atmos. Any area she chose to release her mana was often reduced to smouldering rubble-- even being able to call down meteor showers on plots of land. Body Enhancement -- She learned to channel her mana into physical robustness, cosmic magic mixed in with time allowed her to regenerate an incredible amount, in addition to this her later application of holy magic along with an indomitable force of will alone made her blows fierce, and the ones she could endure just as much. Time Blink -- Her first instance of time magic occurred as early as 11 Years old, and her subsequent use of it for over ten years resulted in her being able to accelerate her own stream of time to a point where she could blink a short distance, as if instantaneous. Runewriting -- By her death, she had analysed nearly half of all writing within the Wynne Tome, which is considered to be the Magnum Opus of researchers all combined over centuries into a single work. With this, she was able to create works of art that could compare to that which was sold on the isle of Lorlyn. Magical Amplification -- When she possessed the Wynne Tome, the amount of pre-prepared mana for her use was increased to a significant degree, making her a force that could quite literally shake the lands at her peak. History Victoria was born to a family in Danarium, 748, during a time of unrest caused shortly after Eline Sakete rose to power. Her father was a knight of the Glacium, her mother was a healer -- a typical duo of lovers, and good parents until their untimely and unfortunate demise to a group of hungry bandits in the alleys of Danarium itself, at the age of nine years old. She was taught the basics of reading by her father, who thought it best to instil her with a sense of morals and good judgement so that she may one day grow up into a knight herself. At the time, she looked like a girl with long, strawberry-blonde hair; but was born with the body of a male. She was raised as one, too, unbeknownst to her it was not to be the most comfortable gender identity in her life for the years leading up to her sixteenth birthday. She possessed signs of high intelligence, logical reasoning, curiosity, and most importantly took after her father when presented with an ideal role model; the predominant trait being force of will. She was taught throughout her youth, growing up, that the only limitation of a human being is their own self-belief... and so, with this in mind she was able to go on past their deaths. After the event, she was no longer able to live a sheltered life -- the solution to her losing both parents was to be sent off the Nostvalian orphanage; if only it were to be. She refused, choosing to isolate herself for two years from people in the Wychwood. There she grew, fighting day by day against yokai in an attempt to merely survive. So, she did-- and a chance meeting with the dying retainer of the Larue family finally had her break down in tears. Of regret, sorrow, nostalgia, all of the emotions she felt directed towards one wish in her life -- to go back. This was her first act of symbolic magical casting, and the resulting reaction was specifically time magic's reversal, healing her wounds astoundingly fast. Surprised with her ability to use magic, she found her way into the town and chanced upon an old abandoned house filled with books, left by one of the teachers at Phoenix Academy when it was still open. Here she took shelter, learning to read better, taking in new words and more complex subjects to the point her head felt strained to do so, for days. She worked hard to become the person her father wanted, wise, powerful, through the use of her newly discovered magic is how she envisioned that to come about. Though she sent letters to the academy, no reply came-- and to her disappointment when she arrived at the gates it was in a mere shambles compared to the glory days when it operated. Without the academy she had to find another solution to obtaining knowledge, and so, she found there was a society of scholars that the academy deferred to on all researched subjects still existent in Byson. Her journey began when she was twelve, nearly reaching thirteen by the time she had went past Nostvale. On her stay there she saw some of the wounded and unhappy families that resulted from the conquest lead by Jetniss Ravehart; and Zahilekim Sakete in pursuit of his crown. She didn't stay very long, a mere week of restocking and she was off to Byson. . . When she first arrived in Byson, the one scholar she met who came to define part of her vain personality was David Camus. A man destined to try and create the first series of "RIFT" towers around Valmasia, capable of sending and receiving sound to bring about a network of long-distance, instant communication. He taught her of how to use magic, or rather, he taught her the simple, basic principle of symbolic casting, something which she later refined after discovering cosmic magic and developing on time more; to shape her ferocious mastery over flames in pursuit of her ambitions. The death of her family still hung over her head. Though she was adopted into a farmer's house and offered work for some years in her stay. She met her first friends, Amelia Dahl, whom was unable to feel emotions after the death of her own family from similar circumstances, and a girl known as Alexander, or, The Queen of Treedonia. Life was good, and if not for the reminder that death itself loomed over her fate when she gazed on some bodies she found near Byson, perhaps she would have been complacent with that life. Alas, her dream of defying the ultimate fate that was set down for her began. At first she was naive to the workings of people. The only instance that forced her to start thinking carefully and judging others, was due to her first friend being so cold. Two years of spending time together and she realized that Amelia was lifeless, whilst she herself being a now blooming practitioner of fire magic couldn't comprehend the inability of another person to live on. Her developing ideologies clashed with an example of an utterly broken, opposite human being, and despite her trying-- she was unable to save that girl from her own gloom. It was another harsh stab from reality that made her feel apart from other people, and for most of her teenage years caused Victoria to become disconnected from the rest of her peers, even bitter, due to her inability to help save her friend from sorrow. Over time this turned to a sense of apparent apathy to things, and a brewing bitterness inside of her. Not long after these events and her decision to pursue the field of immortality against the best wishes of her first mentor, David, she met Namarre Sakete. The oscuri probably thought she was cute at the time, young, apt, a budding mind-- and Victoria thought the world of the swamp witch. The little strange speaking, mysterious girl that seemed to come from the very storybooks her father read to her, offering her the knowledge of history, offering her advice on her journey to becoming the person she was destined to be. She helped guide her towards the right goals, and as she got the objectives for her own field of research she observed, watching, listening to the history of the oscuri race and soon growing attached to the lessons. She learned from the experiences, that oscuri were capable as any other race of all things that made people human -- all were deserving of an equal chance by this example. She departed from Byson then, journeying to the struggling town of Nostvale once again during the reign of King Jetniss Ravehart of Frostvale. There she learned of the secret to their victory, Namarre's object of adoration, Zahilekim. Greed. She didn't like greed~, as she'd started to grow attached to the oscuri and her kindness over the years after, and due to the bitterness of before, and the incredible amount of magical talent she was quickly unlocking, it played on her teenage mind. She challenged him to try controlling her to assert that mankind ultimately will have control over their own will... and just barely, she was overpowered by Zahilekim's sin magic. She had lost one of the only things that she held dear besides her own life, her own very will, to greed. She snapped -- as it was a grim reminder of just how little power she had over the world and even her own fate. This was what brought out her powers of fire, from rage, ambition, the unwillingness to forgive or give up in the face of that insult; and that combined with the bitterness from Amelia, and the jealously of him undeserving of having Namarre... she challenged him to a duel before the plot to kill Jetniss. She was to be involved of course, had she not been told to leave Nostvale for her outburst prior. For now, she let her anger fester, and from the ages of fourteen and over she had become and independent, roving drunkard, a seemingly insignificant, powerless young sage wondering the Sarab in search of the map that would lead her to the secrets of Ram Wynne. After obtaining this and offering the body of the guardian to the map, to Uriel Melym, asking him to "Provide her with fame, a ship, and a crew" to sail north-- he challenged her forming guild of five, and was defeated by them for the honour of getting more work in Danarium. Meanwhile, Emanuel had his eyes set on usurping the throne of Nostvale from greed, but lacked the resources or planning in order to execute this goal. He had a chance encounter with Victoria's newly formed band of mercenaries in the Sarab, by luck, and weeks after sought her out for the task of liberating Nostvale from the clutches of greed so that he may claim the throne for himself. She agreed, but not simply for her own gain of a ship and crew that she needed, but for the personal vendetta against the man... and she was very efficient in her execution of that assassination. She drew the plans, it did not need to be intricate, but merely work. She knew Namarre, and she knew that the oscuri was the ultimate brains of the group. Much to her dismay, she had resolved herself to end the oscuri's life first-- as she was the larger threat to Emanuel's idea. She thought at that time her feelings for the oscuri were all but gone, and the only hitch in her plan appeared to be that when offered some time alone, Zahilekim followed. She was stabbed in the back literally by Emanuel as Victoria herself watched, with sadness, but soon rage when the sin magi came to protect her. The fight that followed had Namarre escaping from death, with her powers over nature and sheer rieka might. Unfortunately for Zahile, he found himself with a hand lodged through his chest -- that barely missed his heart on its way through. Her attack missed because of the oscuri's pleas; Viktor found his own pulse, and with it, mercy. They brought in a wounded king, and at the same time Danarium had declared war for the assassination of Jetniss, their ally-- in truth, it was an ideal time for Uriel to profit by increasing the share over Nostvale that they had from 20%, to 50%. Victoria had planned to send the head of the usurper, Zahile, to the north to quell the tides of an oncoming war before it began. This plan changed due to their circumstances and Viktor's merciful nature, and they were both sent out in disguises. His sword was claimed as proof of Zahile's death, along with an expertly grown duplicate body of the sin magi himself, made by none other than Namarre. In the case that ensued, Emanuel showed his incompetence in negotiations when pressured by Danarium-- and for a brief moment the drunkard was part of a council of three. Lucindra Stormwell, Emanuel Vansaun, and Viktor Eldor were temporarily in joint control of Nostvale. She saw the inherent flaws with Emanuel shortly after, and left-- the man himself was then summarily stripped of the powers given to him by the Gods of Uray, and then killed by Konaa Hirano for his crimes. She herself? Had donned a new guise before she met him again... Victoria Eldor & Rise to Power Viktor had become Victoria Eldor. Similar only in last name, it was a fresh start with her lover, Ashley. She still headed the Des Knights, but donned the more comfortable appearance of a girl from that point on. Became more caring, empathic, returning to her old ways before the bitterness ensued from Amelia Dahl's leaving, and managed to find peace after forgiving Zahilekim -- but also accepting that she'd never have the oscuri. Her first order of business was to prepare for the sail north by gaining more support for her group, she had since stolen the pride and joy from a pirate king-- his great caravel named Dragonbreath, with this and her map, all she required was experienced adventurers to top off her number; and a batch of strong crew hands. She docked in Tilandre following the emergence of Kokb'ael along the north outpost, liberating it from the yokai's control. Then, she offered her services to Byson in her first war alongside the Des Knights; after his defeat, she had only one last thing to do. She capitalized on the civil unrest in Tilandre itself, riots were starting to break out due to the unlawfully placed Regent, Isabella Moore, on the throne. Victoria decided to become the leader of the rebellion for a few reasons -- one, she required a crew still. Two, she eventually sought to improve the way of life for the people she'd spent so long with, and three, to prevent an unnecessary loss of life and damage that'd ensue from the riots themselves. She directed their anger like she directed her own fires, with charisma and finesse towards the Eutrice Keep. She demanded that they either relinquish the throne, or the hostilities would worsen. Luckily, she was able to even negotiate for a peaceful re-election of the village rather than having any fights break out. Within the next few years she went north to claim her tome from the dead hands of Ram Wynne, losing two of her adventurers in the process, and came back to discuss the leadership of the port town with Lokus. She was to become Queen, and he, King, and she made personal oaths to see to it that she will stick with the town through times harsh -- and bring about Order in the Chaos. So, she did rule from Year 774, to her death on Year 786. Her first order of business as Queen was to address the amount of crime in Tilandre itself. She looked over the village, finding that population seemed to exceed the amount of job opportunities. There was a distinct lack of work, and as it was a port town, it encouraged piracy... with this in mind, she sought to militarise piracy instead, pirates serving under the edicts of the crown in war times were to be absolved of their crimes -- on the condition that only the correctly marked ships were to be seized. Illegal piracy then was upped in punishment, to losing their hands, in severe cases they were hung-- especially those who attacked neutral or friendly nation's ships without declarations of war; this was under the pre-tense of it constituting as High Treason. Ed Jinseer proposed to her the idea of founding a new colony on one of the more sizeable islands off the coast, to the far north. It was on the high north eastern pinnacle, and offered a lot in terms of being a military vantage point and stop for traders. More trade could come about from the western nations due to the reduced distance by boat, and shipments would be sent back home to Tilandre-- bringing about an increased need for the neglected naval force that the port once offered. This brought new jobs, new industry, more farmland and cheaper goods. It was a large boon to Tilandre's economy following the riots slowly dimming. All was going well, relations with other villages improved, until the plague was set to occur by Year 777. The Trystle Incident Namarre Sakete reclaimed Alteros from Melym rule using a force of undead, known to be sources of depravity. The troops of Danarium were set free, along with the Queen of Alteros herself, Hayliel Melym. When news of what had transpired reached Danarium, war was swiftly declared on her before the red star's onset. At the time it was known that Uriel Melym was a man who would do anything to improve Danarium's position of power. He had even taken the crown back from his own son, Seraphiel, to lead the nation before the plague hit -- and in a brazen display outright killed Lord Konaa Hirano for perceived dissension in Nostvale, throwing out rather transparent propaganda in order to move their entire force out of the village and to Alteros. This was a substantial force in combination with Frostvale, and Danarium, it was capable of invading Tilandre itself should they desire; and in the paranoia, and worry for her own village's safety when she saw the forces of known opportunists draw near... She lead an ambush with the Saffron within the caves that resulted in the death of Seraphiel II, and many other lives from the west. The town's differing opinion on whether the Queen was helping the necromancer caused unrest. Before the town erupted into riots before the plague, she offered public apology for the acts and even seemed to be willing to step down to avoid any bloodshed in a painfully honest speech. Her efforts? Did not succeed as meteors fell on the town, and so, the riots began. Around 25,000~ pirates, cultists and angry citizens made way towards the Eutrice Keep, and in the riots many died as collateral before they had even arrived. Peaceful resolution of the conflict could not be obtained despite pleading, warning, and so she was left with a choice. Defend the stored foodstocks for the duration of the plague from those who threatened to not only pillage but burn or corrupt them with ruined, vile plague ridden blood, or drive the Saffron through them in self-defence. This was later to become known as The Grand Cull. 30,000~ people including members of Saffron, the public, most criminal elements, and cultists were among the deceased. It was such a shocking event that the streets of Tilandre were silenced for the coming years, and an air of awe came from it... and in the scenes of all those dead bodies she found Katya, looking for her mother and father. She felt disgusted, responsible for everything -- and took the girl in as her own; raised as an Eldor. Post-Plague During the events of the plague she was able to offer a bountiful amount of food surpluses in exchange for temporary military power, from Byson. She also made it a task to contribute an allotment of food towards the Forsworn's efforts in Nostvale, her donation combined doubling Danarium's & Frostvale. With this she gained good standing with Nostvale, and the efforts from the east ending up securing their relationship compared to those from the west who had all but ravaged the central village. She began rapid reconstruction of the naval fleet, even before the plague's end it was mandated to use stocked wood to help begin construction of trawlers and galleons in the drydocks, she ordered wood from Byson and Nostvale; with the tariffs placed on land trade going to and from the west past the Black Gate, sea trade received a massive boost. Due to this, Tilandre's economy with the abundance of job availability, exports, new industries and a a sudden shock & awe institution of Hanging non-private pirate entities, crime in Tilandre was hammered down on. Now was the time for rebuilding, and build she did. The economic power of Tilandre rose tremendously with effort, and nearing the end of her reign it was set to becoming another independent powerhouse with a firm vice hold on the seas. Years after she reformed the public order by releasing the Tilandrean Doctrine, making Tilandre one of the only villages on Valmasia to be accepting of new religions, as well as the occult arts. Internal conflicts were to be resolved peacefully, duels were made legal to settle slanderous claims without proof, and shortly before her death she had increased funding to magic research; these changes offered to completely turn Tilandre around. Death Her death came about in Alteros. She was murdered alongside her wife, Ashley Eldor, and the leader of The Black Circle before they could attempt to fix depravity. She died on Year 786, her body had its eyes removed, her heart messily ripped from its ribcage, and her pelvis destroyed so as to never allow anyone to discern her true gender... the remains were burned, and the ashes scattered. The memories and experiences of a long, harsh lifetime lived by Victoria Eldor were consumed by the Sin of Gluttony; the reasons for her death are obscure, the truth behind them a mere finger pointed towards the terribleness that comes with the human condition. Fear, paranoia, envy, jealously, anger, pride, selfishness-- each of the ugly facets that human beings possessed swelled around her, in a cold, pointless death. Category:Characters